A Commoner's Tale
by Esyla Lease
Summary: The story of a drow commoner and his unusual relationship with a runaway female noble psionicist, who intends to lure him into her own designs.
1. Default Chapter

I give you a story of love.

Of passion.

Of truth.

Every horrible facet of life combined into one to create another multi-faceted gem, which in turn consumes sparkling light: this cannot be more than endured.

Dark lips and dark skin accompanied her multi-faceted smile, so full of despise for this world in which we lived in, in which we could not hide. Not even for an instant.

Time grows short through death

And in doing so kills all you have loved.

And so I bring you my tale, bringing this multi-faceted gem into being, making it something worth dying for.

How ironic.

****

A Commoner's Tale

__

I never quite understood Kyri's way of thinking.

But, going on the fact she was a psionicist, I doubt many did.

My name is Kzrin, and I don't have a last name, but I doubt many would ask.

I'm considered a pathetic, useless male in the city called Menzoberranzan.

So there I sat, looking out my window, not caring whether or not some assassin came through the doors and flung a dagger at my back. Once less burden to the world anyway. I tapped my fingernails against the stone and watched a matron mother's procession; a male had stepped on a spider and the show was becoming more interesting than the usual humdrum way in which this society lives. Humdrum for me at least, with the days drawling on like a bad speech on Lolth. _Why did I keep secretly wishing that damned new guild would shut down? It wasn't hindering my own business, but was there any real need for-_

"Oh Lolth, someone's getting their brains beaten out. I missed all the fun," a nonchalant and strangely monotone voice stated behind me. I should've known it wasn't that damn bed. 

"I care, yes, of course I do. That's why I'm here, having a wild party while you blow people's brains out. I feel so left out. Can't you see those tears in my eyes?" I responded in the same pitch. Kyri was more than an annoyance: she was a leech. One of those leeches you can't get off your skin no matter how hard you pull.

You're better off cutting off the appendage it's attached to. 

Kyri was a female: higher in the social pyramid, more or less she could treat me like shit, if she truly wanted to. Yet Kyri did not hold the haughty appearance one might think of a priestess: hot headed, vicious, uncontrollably temperamental, and fanatical about Lolth. The psionicist that stood behind me was more than that: she was frail in appearance, usually reserved unless around acquaintances, and her eyes were still like that of a child's, round luminous red orbs didn't seem fit for anyone else. Except her. 

"Why Kzrin, I never knew you to cry." Her wicked grin seared through me as a turned. "But please, don't disappoint me; it's not very polite you know."

_And it's not very polite intruding into someone's mind, Kyri. _

Shove it up your ass, commoner. 

_What should I shove up my ass, praytell?_

The two of us smiled and burst out laughing.

"So," Kyri said, although reluctantly, after our laughter had faded.

I cocked a brow. "So…?"

The psionicist sighed and threw her hands into the air. "I don't even think I can hold a conversation with my own kind anymore! Am I some kind of freak?!"

A paused for a moment and thought very long and hard, a good five seconds.

"Yes."

Kyri groaned and plopped onto my bed, her usually bright eyes dark and thoughtful. Unfortunately I knew, this time, her behavior was not an act. 

"I'm been thinki-"

"That's an advancement."

"Shut up. I've been thinking about leaving this hell-city Kzrin." She looked at me and I shrugged. It wasn't anything new. "For good." I pursed my lips and let out a whistle. Now it was becoming worthy enough to at least _listen _to, maybe not think about, but listen to. 

"And this is affecting me how…?" I drawled, not looking the least bit interested. Unfortunately, I knew, Kyri was smarter than to placate me by walking away. I could tell by her devious smile and dancing eyes this was not going to be my day.

"You're coming with me."

****

Chapter 1 

Gems

__

a/n Hello! I feel evil today. Oh yeah, and I got Forensics: Speech and Debate for club. Yay! Also, my performance for drama is in two weeks! Just shut me up before I go into a monologue or something….

It was one of those days you needed to bang your head against the wall- multiple times.

Permanent headache time.

"Excuse me?" came my voice, which seemed unusually high (even though some claimed I sounded like a female, more so than other males) as I stared wide-eyed, probably looking idiotic, at Kyri.

"Yes. You, me, and maybe Chil"

"Oh Lolth no…"

"Oh Lolth yes."

Chilrin was someone I planned never to meet again; Kyri's cousin (well, they called themselves cousin, who couldn't see the slightest resemblance no matter how hard I tried, even if it meant levitating upside down and crossing my eyes. Kyri was not extremely beautiful; she was short, a little too thin, and didn't have any real curve to her body. Chil was tall, much more muscular, and was probably more beautiful than any high priestess I had slept with. 

Lolth he makes me feel like a kobold-

Kzrin?

Yes?

You're beginning to frighten me. Put down that dagger and stop staring at my chest.

I sighed, maybe secretly hoping that she had somehow missed the last factor, but somehow psionicists never seemed to miss anything; maybe it had something to do with they could read practically anyone's mind. 

"Blingdenstone? Ched Nasad?" I asked hopefully as I looked up towards her face. Her scowl told me to quit the caustic implements. "The Surface?" I queried without the enthusiasm of the first two. Kyri simply smiled. I started to ease my hand casually towards my dagger. Maybe I could at least start to throw before Kyri ripped me limb by limb….

"No shit," she slumped and lay back on the bed and smiled at me.

I understood perfectly.

***

"Not the one to talk, is he?" I heard Chil whisper to Kyri. The psionicist simply rolled her eyes and continued her, erm….merry way through the fairly crowded streets of the Narbondellyn district. I had to admit I always admired the place, even though I was forced to accompany a drow I considered an annoyance and a psionicist that I had formed a beneficial relationship with, even though it had proven to probably be my demise. Damn it all! The Surface! What fool was I to fraternize with someone who I couldn't even begin to comprehend! There were twists in turns in Kyri's mind that would take milleniums to pick apart. And that was only based on the fact you could catch up her cunning. 

And yes, I was sulking, perturbed and irate from the fact Kyri had even proposed the idea of bringing her damned "relative" along. _She probably thinks I'm not docile enough, she needs a pet._ I sighed. _Please just have him along as fodder, I will be plagued with stupidity._

Kyri turned around and glared at me. I simply smirked, and with a rude gesture she spun back around and began chatting with Chil. We were going to a damned party. I hate parties. I don't socialize unless absolutely necessary. I had a high position in a guild until Kyri ended up taking control of nearly everything. _Vith. Vith, vith, vith._

_This is going to be an educational experience, _ Kyri hissed into my mind.

_Just like my time at Arach-Tinilith? I don't ever recall sleeping in my own bed. _Why did she always have to intrude? Do I look like spider's web for freaks? 

Calm down, Kzrin. That damned voice inside of my head. _Vith dos._

In the meantime, we had arrived at the mansion where the damned party was being held. 

Why me?

***

_Okay, I cut short. I need ideas for what should happen at the party. Yes, I have good background knowledge on what happens, my friend has the RPG books that describe parties, I just need specifics. And yes, I used vith excessively. Aluve!_

__ ****


	2. The Nedeirra

A/N: After much debate, I decided to continue with A Commoner's Tale, but I will not be updating frequently. I thank the people that reviewed way back and asked for more, and so I shall give it to them. How parts of this story turn out depends on reviews and how others feel about the plotline, characters, etc. 

Pronunciation of Names:

Kyri: Kairi ( for all of those Kingdom Hearts fans who know what I'm talking about) or Kye-ree

Kzrin: Kiz-ren (add a slight "s" sound with the z)

****

A Commoner's Tale

__

If I could love with words, my mouth would be forever speaking. ______________________________________________________________________

I sighed and tried to peer through the writhing bodies that swept across the dance floor, some making graceful leaps while others were sensual as they leaned in and whispered into another's ear. A typical _nedeirra_ and I had lost a beat within fifteen minutes. It truly showed how often I did go to a _nedeirra _with younger drow and simply enjoy myself, rather than the stuffiness of_ () _where the matrons showed up in all their glory, trying to outdo each other in finery. 

This, however, was much more amusing. 

Until a saw a pair of familiar red eyes peering at me. Subconsciously I began replaying practice battle sessions in my head. The _nedeirra_ continued on, the frenzied pace quickening with every step, and I turned just in case those ruby eyes bore a hole through my forehead. I wasn't in the mood for games, nor for any intriguing offers Kyri had to offer. A sharp fingernail touched my back, and I turned slowly to face a beautiful female with penetrating eyes that had probably been staring at me throughout the dance. 

"Malice," I said with my customary grin, pretending to ignore Kyri's stare as a servant removed her clothing. I shrugged off my shirt and continued to speak, "I thought you were still in Arach Tinilith."

Malice quirked a brow. "Ten years left." With a small glint in her eye, she turned, letting a servant undress her. I watched, bemused with myself as Kyri approached, her arms folded under breasts as she followed me into the spa, sinking into the steaming water with her slanted eyes glaring at me. 

"Please dissociate your self from that creature," she grumbled before sinking into the water, her eyes throwing daggers at me. I shrugged and slid into the water, stretching languidly while I watched Malice approach in the corner of my eye. 

"Brace your self," I whispered between a faux smile as she slipped in beside me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Later," she breathed before moving towards a group of other chattering drow.

"Do'Urden bitch," Kyri seethed, not caring if anyone heard. "If I could, I would wring her scrawny neck, dissolve her brain into bits for the spiders to feed on, then-"

"How graphic," I interrupted her rant with a yawn, satisfied that the drow who had dragged me here was the least amused by the whole affair. "I heard a hint of jealously in that sweet tone of yours." At least I had soothed over the bumps I had most likely caused, and Kyri smirked knowingly. 

"It's just a business trip, I suppose. I won't need to worry about the _elg'caress_ for long," came the cryptic reply; either my _abbil _was simply taking in the effects of the scented bath, or was showing a prelude of her designs. Obviously deciding the latter, I inclined my head for her to proceed while taking a glass of _ulaver_ wine from a nearby servant.

"Oh, Agtaq is having another one of the fabulous house parties again," she began. " I reminded him it was his brother's turn to embellish the whole affair, but he insisted on throwing the party his way," she continued on for a few more moments with incessant chatter, but the main focus was on the opening statement. Wonderful. Those damn siblings that Kyri knew had connections with Bregan D'aerthe, and Ataq (a nuisance that was dubbed a favorite in Fean Tblabber) had convinced my little friend of something devious. If this turned out a plot against Malice Do'Urden, I would rather walk through the streets flogging myself than doublecross the Dragon's Hoard agents that had established themselves with the Do'Urden household. 

My mind was still reeling with possibilities when a servant handed me a towel and ushered the guests into the next chamber, which spilled out into several hallways, each with at least a score of doors down each one. I stepped into the same room as Kyri and laid down on a long bed beside her as a pair of masseuses began their work.

"Your contact coming?" I asked nonchalantly as I stared at the ceiling and ignored Kyri's angered stare. So, the Malice thing was getting to her. 

"Like you would give a _vith_," she growled before the door opened and a handsome drow male swept in, dressed in finery and a smile on his face.

"Kyri!" he exclaimed before pulling the female off the couch and clasping an arm around her waist. Kyri giggled like a toddler and hugged the newcomer.

"Agtaq! What are you doing creeping the halls without a whim?" she queried while running a finger down Agtaq's chest. Agtaq rolled his eyes and ignored me with small sniff of disdain, then sat down on an opposite couch. Kyri began playing with his long curling ponytail, nudging her "acquaintance" playfully. "Do explain why."

Like any male who wished not to have his mind incinerated by female psionicist, Agtaq obeyed.

"Bagr'ryydur has made arrangements with () about the situation," he said vaguely, an eye on me. I shrugged and turned over, my back facing the two. "However, technicality will ensue if you do not leave midway through dinner. Kzrin wouldn't be too happy if you dragged him here for nothing." I snickered and proceeded to put my dining garments on, grumbling. Feigning impatience and ignorance was a hobby of mine, and idiots like Agtaq were easy to fool. 

Kyri, of course, already knew who was playing the fool in this situation. The drow girl could, and would wrap any available male or female around her finger and yank until there was nothing left to give. The only affiliation that lasted more than a few years had been with me, and even though I considered her my little _abbil_, it did not leave her out on the "potential for endangerment of life" list. It wasn't as if every Menzoberranyr wasn't on it. Damn those complications of living with a society full of manipulating manipulators. 

A/N All right, I know that was awfully short, but I'm having a writer's block and I don't know how to continue with the party scene (other than that, I'm fine.) The next chapter will hopefully be up! Have a happy new year people!


End file.
